(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum valve, and in particular, a vacuum valve can be used as two-passages valve or three-passages valve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 show sectional view of a conventional vacuum valve comprising a body 11, a cylinder 12. As shown in the figures, a drawback of the conventional vacuum valve is that the number of the components of the valve are too many, and therefore the cost of fabrication is high, and two-passages cannot be connected in pair to form three-passages valve. A second drawback is that the connection rod 124 may not be easily calibrated. Thirdly, when the connection of the connection rod 124 and the gate 123 and the binding plate 125 is not appropriate, gaps will form when the valve is in use. This will directly affect the air seal of the vacuum valve 1. All these drawbacks are found in conventional vacuum valve, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above drawback by providing an improved structure of a vacuum value.